<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prayer of Mending by regina_stellaris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807436">Prayer of Mending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_stellaris/pseuds/regina_stellaris'>regina_stellaris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anduin has issues, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Genn and Varian are best friends, M/M, No Beta we Die Like Garrosh, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tears, Tiffin is alive!, Varian has issues, World of Warcraft: Legion, demon hunters are basically demon detectors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_stellaris/pseuds/regina_stellaris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Facing the threat of the Legion, Varian Wrynn only regrets one thing in life - the death of his son, Anduin.</p><p>Andrew Baker has always wondered who his real parents are.</p><p>Once those two meet at the Broken Shore, things are set in motion that will reshape their world completely. And maybe it may just be the mending their hearts need.</p><p> </p><p>An introspection of how Anduin’s absence may have shaped Varian’s path and with him, the path of the Alliance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anduin Wrynn &amp; Original Female Character(s), Anduin Wrynn &amp; Varian Wrynn, Left/Right (Warcraft), Varian Wrynn/Tiffin Wrynn, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On the Verge of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first contribution to the Wranduin fandom after I’ve stalked this tag for a year. This idea came to me suddenly and I had so much fun writing this chapter.</p><p>Not beta’d, we die like Garrosh!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian Wrynn knew he had lost. </p><p> </p><p>He stood alone against a mighty army, demons and sorcerers and warlocks slowly closing in on him. His legs shook from the effort of keeping his tired body standing, his hands bled from gripping Shalamayne so tightly. All around him corpses littered the ground, Alliance and Horde both, tainted in death and far from home. Soon he would join them, could see it in front of him as clear as day. But not before he removed as many of those monsters from Azeroth as he could. </p><p> </p><p>Varian licked his dry lips and gripped Shalamayne tighter, readied his stance. A wave of demons came closer, their unnatural eyes full of destruction. The first strike was a test, swung by an eredar eager for blood, but Varian countered it easily and sliced the demon in half. The second was a little harder, connecting with Shalamayne so heavily that the impact traveled all the way to his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>He ignored the pain, though, and kept going, slicing into demon after demon after demon. The first wave came and died, as did the second and the third. The fourth wave was stronger, had learned to read his notions and the rhythm of his battle, and one demon managed to sneak up on him and pierced a sword right into his side.  </p><p> </p><p>The king beheaded him before he could go too deep, but the damage was done and the sword slipped from his body. He felt blood pour from the wound, his grip on Shalamayne slackening as his stance faltered. It brought him down to one knee, but he knew he could not catch his breath too long. Just moments later he stood up again and split Shalamayne. Lo’Gosh howled with glee. </p><p> </p><p>Varian unleashed the entire fury of his swords upon the demons, grinning as he went berserk. Cut upon cut collected on his skin, tore his armor, sapped his energy, but he kept going, swirling, dancing in a flurry of swords. He noticed nothing and everything at the same time, watching as demons fell and new monsters took their place. It was a dance with death, one he was all too familiar with, one he had danced before. But he knew it would end, knew his strength would run out eventually.  </p><p> </p><p>It happened soon after. One moment, he stuck both pieces of Shalamayne into an eredar with a black smile and even darker eyes, and the next, agony shot through his back and his whole world tilted to the left. Shalamayne slipped from his grip, fusing as it fell into the dust. He felt the impact of his body hitting the ground, saw the demons step further through his darkening vision. Another eredar stepped forward and raised his blade, promising destruction.</p><p> </p><p><em> I’ll be with you soon, Anduin </em>, was Varian’s last thought, and then his world went dark.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Waking up again came as a surprise to him. Varian struggled, a weight on his chest pressing him down. He tried opening his eyes, but a bandage covered one, and he couldn’t even get up to remove it. Panic settled in his stomach, gripping his inside in its twisted grasp while it took over all lucid thinking. All he could hear were waves crashing against rocks and his own panicked breathing. He was alone. All alone.</p><p> </p><p>Then there were steps. Someone came closer, probably alerted by his trashing, and soon a body was beside him. Varian could feel their warmth and the knowledge that someone was with him calmed him far more than any words could.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t trash, your Majesty,” a deep voice said. It sounded somewhat young but also warm and gentle. “I’ve got you. You’re alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“What—,“ he croaked, his throat dry as sand. He tried to swallow and failed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a second,” the voice said. Moments later, they held a stone cup to his mouth. “But slowly. Just a few gulps. Yes, like that,“ Varian drank and drank, quenching the raving thirst inside him. He whined embarrassingly when the water was taken away. “No! You can’t have more yet. I don’t need you to drown and undo all the hard work I’ve done keeping you alive!“ </p><p> </p><p>Varian knew that tone. He’d heard it often enough from the healers on the battlefield, knew it was better to obey than to struggle. Didn’t mean he had to like it, though. </p><p> </p><p>“What—,” he tried again, then cleared his throat. His unbandaged eye opened, focused on a tired young man with blond hair and clear blue eyes. “W … what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“They escaped,” the young man said, checking Varian’s injuries with trained eyes. “The main force got away thanks to your initiative. And from what I saw before I blacked out, the Horde managed to escape as well. Aside from that, the portal hasn’t opened yet.” He loosened a couple of straps and the weight on Varian lifted some. “I need to change your bandages. Do you think you can sit up?”</p><p> </p><p>Varian tried and struggled. The young man grabbed his shoulder and helped him sit up, his hands glowing with light when Varian moaned in pain. It was soon replaced by the gentle warmth of the Light, but it had been enough to rid Varian of whatever shred of strength he’d had. “Shit—,” he said through grit teeth. “What’s wrong with my back?”</p><p> </p><p>The young man undid the bandages, revealing nasty wounds beneath. Varian looked down and blanched – there was a long cut going from the top of his left chest to his right hip, as well as smaller shallower cuts crisscrossing all across his biceps. His left side was also covered in bruises, some of them purple and blue, others a faded yellow. It looked like someone had tried to heal him and stopped midway.</p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe that’s why the boy is so tired </em> , Varian thought. <em> How many injuries did I receive? </em></p><p> </p><p>He voiced that thought as soon as the healer started cleaning him with a rag that he’d dipped into water. The salt burned on his skin. “You were pierced into your right side, almost cut open on your back and on your chest, had six broken ribs and three cracked ones – one of them was piercing your lung, by the way—“</p><p> </p><p>“Could have been worse,” Varian commented, but gulped when the healer continued.</p><p> </p><p>“— a cut over your eye, seven broken fingers, broken hip, crushed biceps, broken leg—“</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I took a beating!”</p><p> </p><p>“—a cracked skull AND a concussion.”</p><p> </p><p>Varian winced. “Ouch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ouch,” the young man nodded grimly. He finished washing the sweat off Varian’s skin and then placed his warm hands on Varian’s chest and back. “I’m going to heal the worst wounds as best as I can, then we go from there.” It sounded more like a motto than a plan, but Varian didn’t complain, especially not when the Light soothed his pain and swept through him like a wave of warmth. It had been some time since he’d been so injured that he needed healing like that.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?” He asked the young man after a few minutes of comfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Andy,” the blonde said. “Well, Andrew actually, but most call me Andy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Andy,” Varian tried. He swallowed, suddenly tearing up. It could have been short for yet another name he dared not think too often. He cleared his throat. “That’s … a good name.”</p><p> </p><p>“People always tell me that,” Andy grinned, his brow drenched in sweat from concentration. “But no one ever explains.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well … it just feels like a good name to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Andy raised an eyebrow, trying not to show how much healing the king was tiring him. He started shaking slightly from exertion. “It just feels like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Varian said quickly, his brain too scrambled to come up with a better answer, and left it at that. But soon his concern for the young man beside him took over. “… Andy, stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Andy continued for a moment, then stopped with a sigh. He sank in on himself a little, the bags under his eyes stark against his pale skin. “… Sorry, your Majesty.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright,” Varian said, smiling. “You’re doing all you can. And I’m still alive, am I not? I can’t even imagine what you had to do to keep me together.” He startled when the young man’s eyes filled with tears. “Hey, come on now. It’s alright. You did very well for someone so young. Was this your first battle?”</p><p> </p><p>Andy sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes, nodding. “Yes,” he said, his voice shaking. “I had been in some skirmishes before, but not in anything like this. It was … it was awful.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet,” Varian carefully lifted his hand and placed it on the blonde’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. "But it’s over now, and we’re both alive. That’s all that matters right now. So don’t beat yourself up over it.”</p><p> </p><p>Again Varian received a nod, although he felt that Andy had just pushed the issue aside for now. It didn’t matter, though. He didn’t think he would go anywhere anytime soon, and Andy didn’t feel like he was the type to abandon his patients. They’d have plenty of time to talk.</p><p> </p><p>Together they went to work. It took some time and a little more healing before Varian could comfortably lift up his arms so that Andy could apply healing salve and bandage his torso. After, he helped Varian get up so that the king could sit closer to the center of the cave they were in, wrapping a blanket over him to keep him warm before he started a roaring fire. Varian grinned when he procured fish from somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you from?” He asked once the fish sizzled in a pan with melting butter and roasting onions.</p><p> </p><p>“Redridge Mountains,” Andy replied, his eyes never leaving the pan. It was old and had rust on one side, but it did its job. Varian could see it had been well taken care of over the years and figured that it was probably older than the youth currently wielding it. “A small farm near Lakeshire. Do you know the village of Gliss?”</p><p> </p><p>Varian’s mouth watered at the scent. It therefore took him a moment longer to respond. “Mhh – I think I read about it in a report or two. Something about a smith’s apprentice slaying his master, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, that,” Andy sighed, remembering. He turned the fish around. “It was quite the talk. There had never been a murder in our village before this happened. It was nine years ago. I was seven.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to the apprentice?” Varian asked, the small talk making his body hurt less, even though his energy had yet to come back. At least he could sit without having to lean on anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“He was hung in Lakeshire from what I remember,” Andy said and took the fish from the pan. It was still sizzling as he sat it into a stone shaped like a bowl and poured the mixture of butter and onion over it. He then gave it to Varian. “Small bites only, your Majesty. You haven’t eaten in quite a while, so it’s best not to upset your stomach.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, the king took the knife Andy gave him moments later and set to work. The fish was juicy and melted on his tongue, the onions sharp and somewhat flavorful. It was the best meal he’d ever had.</p><p> </p><p>The small talk dispersed into comfortable silence. It gave Varian time to wonder.</p><p> </p><p>Why had Andy been at the Broken Shore? He seemed like the type of man who’d become the kind and benevolent priest of his small village without any ambitions to reach higher, fulfilled in his role as caretaker and advisor to a select few. So then why would he go on a suicide mission like the Broken Shore, just like that? Even Varian had known that there was a big likelihood he’d not come back. He’d known it when he’d written the letter to Tiffin and gave it to Greymane before he jumped off the airship. Why would someone so young and so kind go to his death so willingly?</p><p> </p><p>And on top of it, Varian felt a strong connection to the youth. Something more than just camaraderie and gratitude, no, it went deeper. He couldn’t explain it, really, it was just there, sat comfortably in his stomach and made him want to do anything in his power to protect the boy.</p><p> </p><p><em> Since when have I gone so soft? </em> He asked himself. And knew the answer the next moment. It always filled him with sorrow just thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ever since Anduin died. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>To be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Some Peace of Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm blown away by the reception this fic has gotten so far &lt;3</p><p>And I finally understand how someone can do NaNoWriMo. Writing about a thousand words a day used to intimidate me, but the story currently flows onto the page itself.</p><p>Still not beta'd, but I quite like how the chapter turned out.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The castle was quiet but for a baby’s bawling echoing through the empty corridors. It chilled Varian to the bones as he walked towards it, heart beating in anticipation. Deep down, he knew he was dreaming, a recurring nightmare he’d had more than a thousand times before. Yet the prospect of seeing Anduin again -  it was all he needed to keep moving.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Step by step he marched down the dark hallway towards the royal nursery. The corridor stretched on forever, the plush carpet beneath his feet growing thinner the longer he walked. Paintings hung on both sides of the corridor, the faces of the Wrynns that came before him staring at Varian ominously. He only knew the names of a few; of most he’d never heard of before, their lineage stretching so far back even their tombs were withered and their paintings old and chipped.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Finally he arrived at his father, Llane Wrynn, a king who’d died too young, and breathed a sigh of relief. Soon came his own likeness. He startled when he saw that the news scars added to his body were reflected on the painting as well. And right next to it, where Anduin’s painting would have hung, was the door to the nursery.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The bawling suddenly stopped. In a quiet rush of panic, Varian ran the few steps still keeping him from his son and threw open the door. Inside the room it was eerily quiet. The moon shone through the window, its silver light illuminating the crib. There was a baby inside and Varian rushed to it, hoping for the best and fearing the worst.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Anduin was there. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He lit up when he saw his father, a toothless smile on his face that never failed to melt Varian’s heart. Varian smiled, tears in his eyes, took his son from the crib and pressed him against his body. “Anduin,” he whispered against the tuft of blonde hair tickling his nose. Anduin shrieked with joy. “I miss you so much.”  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They stayed like this for a while, Varian rocking back and forth gently as Anduin tucked on the strands of his hair. After some time, Varian started to hum, the melody of an old lullaby he’d loved when he’d been a child himself. Anduin settled against him, warm and alive and breathing, and went to sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you,” Varian whispered hoarsely once his son’s soft breathing evened out. More tears gathered in his eyes. For once, he allowed himself to cry. “I miss you so much!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Anduin didn’t wake as his father broke down, the fierce and mighty warrior weeping just this once. He could only hope to do so in his dreams, or else he might break in the real world as well, a weakness his enemies would be all too eager to exploit. It hurt, though, hurt to keep this part of himself buried. His son had been dead for almost sixteen years now and still he wept at the mere sight of him! How was he supposed to continue ruling his people if this tragedy kept gnawing at his soul?! Would anyone still follow him if they saw how much Anduin’s death had broken him?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, Anduin became lighter. Varian wiped the tears from his eyes and looked upon his son, only to find him turned into a husk, burned and blackened. With a yelp, he let go of the body, screamed when Anduin’s body scattered into ash. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“NO!” It was too late, though. Anduin was gone. Again. Ripped from his world.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Something flickering at the window caught his attention. Varian went to it and saw a warehouse at the harbor in flames. His heart sank, for he knew what was to come.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>A sudden explosion shook the ground –</em>
</p><p> </p><p>- and Varian shot up, the cave around him shaking with energy. Small rocks fell from the ceiling, waves crashed against their little island almost violently. Next to him, Andy had curled up into a ball, shaking almost as violently as the earth beneath their feet, eyes squeezed shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Andy!” Varian shouted while he got up. As carefully as he could, he ran to the young man and hugged him tightly, shielding him with his body. The rocks kept falling, some as sharp as knifes. Varian grit his teeth when a few of them drew blood. “We have to get out of here!”</p><p> </p><p>Not caring about his injured body, Varian threw the boy over his shoulder and ran outside. The sea greeted him with a spray of salt to the face, but he kept going, his gaze searching for the cause of the earthquake.</p><p> </p><p>It was in the sky, looked as if someone had punched a hole into the clouds. The sea and sky reacted violently, the earth quivered with anticipation. Varian saw telltale tells of arcane magic rip through the air and held on to Andy as, at last, Dalaran appeared out of thin air.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Once the shockwave had stopped Varian sat Andy down and helped him as he calmed from the panic attack. It took the youth a few minutes, but finally his breathing soothed and his trembling ceased. When he looked up, his eyes widened in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that … is that Dalaran?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Varian grumbled. On one side, he was pleased that they’d finally get off this rock after almost two weeks. On the other, his time with Andy would soon come to an end. It bothered him immensely. “Those mages probably rushed here as quickly as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“How come you know?” Andy asked, scanning the king for any new injuries. Varian would’ve laughed about the stern expression on the youth if not for the serious situation.</p><p> </p><p>“My friend, Jaina, once explained to me what happens if an object as large as Dalaran is teleported too hastily or without the necessary precautions,” he said, his arms crossing over his chest. He winced in pain when he accidentally pressed on his wound. “I don’t remember all of it, but the easy explanation is: if something is teleported somewhere, it displaces the material at the point of arrival to a certain degree.” He turned to Andy who was still checking him over. “Which means when Dalaran was about to arrive here, the magic pressed the air where it was supposed to go outwards in a shockwave, which had an impact on the sea and on the earth as well.” He shrugged, a grin breaking on his face. “Or Archmage Khadgar did something stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>Andy chuckled. “Is he really as ravenously mad as the stories say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, by far,” Varian answered. “And a massive show-off, but usually his plans work.” He turned towards the cave. “But let’s go back into the cave and look what of our gear survived before we try to get their attention.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>As he walked towards the rocks, Varian thought about the previous two weeks and all it had entailed. Andy had told him he’d been asleep for almost six days after the battle. It had taken him almost as long to recover from the worst of his injuries, or else he wouldn’t have been able to get up and run out of the cave at all. Andy may not be the most powerful healer Varian had ever met – no, Varian had had the pleasure of being tended to by Velen once – but he was getting there. And quickly. He hadn’t gotten Andy to open up about all of his problems, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t read the subtle signs Andy didn’t even realize he had.</p><p> </p><p>Someone had hurt Andy in the past. Badly. And it had in some way to do with Andy’s encounter with Garrosh Hellscream in Pandaria.</p><p> </p><p>Three days past, Andy had woken from a nightmare, trashing and screaming. And after Varian had all but ordered him proceeded to tell the king about the incident with the Divine Bell and how he had tried to stop Garrosh Hellscream with the help of one of the Alliance champion’s. Garrosh had crushed Andy’s body under the Divine Bell after the latter thwarted the orc’s plans, leaving him broken and battered. Andy had survived with the help of the champion, a quel’dorei priest named Rimmerath Brightsong, but at a high cost; the next two years had been full of agony and frustration for the boy, trying to get his damaged body to obey him again.</p><p> </p><p>But Garrosh was not alone to blame for Andy’s problems. From what Varian had gathered, he’d spent one year in Pandaria and returned home once he was well enough to travel again. And there something had happened that had made Andy want to go on the suicide mission to the Broken Shore.</p><p> </p><p>Varian grit his teeth just thinking about it. The very thought that someone could’ve tormented Andy to the point where he willingly went to war rather than stay safe at home made him almost go mad with rage. There was something about the boy that called to Varian’s most primal instincts, made him feel safe. Whenever he was close, Varian’s mind was at peace. When he was gone, Varian would panic, as had happened when Varian woke two days ago and found Andy gone – he’d been outside to catch fish, running back to the cave as soon as he heard the king call for him.</p><p> </p><p>A sigh escaped Varian and he reprimanded himself about his own foolishness. The boy did not need him meddling in his affairs and his life, and he had nothing to do with the young priest besides his own melancholy. Forcing the image of his dead son onto Andy wasn’t fair, especially since the youth did have enough on his platter already.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking off those thoughts, Varian looked around the cave what of their gear had survived the small earthquake and fallen rocks. Andy’s pan had survived and Varian saw that his torn armor was also still intact. He grabbed the gauntlet from the ground, saw it crusted with blood, as was the rest of his armor. His heart missed a beat when he thought about how close he’d been to death but for the boy looking like his son.</p><p> </p><p>“Andy,” Varian began, startling the youth who was packing his meager belongings into an equally old knapsack. The king went to the boy and took a deep breath. “… Thank you, Andy. For saving my life. Saving me.”</p><p> </p><p>Andy smiled. “I was only doing what I swore to myself when I became a priest – “</p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t understand,” Varian interrupted him, putting his hands on Andy’s shoulders. Andy swallowed. “There was – there is something weighing heavily on my mind. It hasn’t been resolved, no, but you managed to do something that helped me immensely in my recovery. You gave me peace.” There were tears in the youth’s eyes. “If only for a few days, but you did. And it helped me gather the strength I needed to recover, gave me <em>hope</em>.” Varian’s vision swam. “So thank you. Thank you so much, Andy. Knowing that someone as kind and gentle as <em>you</em> is on this world makes me want to fight all the harder to protect it.”</p><p> </p><p>The priest sobbed upon hearing those words. And suddenly Varian couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled the youth towards him and hugged him tightly, not caring about the tears dampening his skin. “T-That’s …,” Andy begun, barely understandable. “T-That’s the ni-nicest thing … a-anyone’s ever s-said to me!” Varian just hugged him tighter. His own tears finally fell.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like this for what felt like hours, but were probably just minutes. Only when Andy started to hiccup did Varian finally let go of the boy. “Alright,” he said with new resolve. “I think you are as eager to get back to civilization as I am.” Andy nodded, wiping tears and snot away with the sleeve of his robe. “Let’s gather everything we need and then get Dalaran’s attention.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually don't know if teleportation works like that. But I wanted an explosion. </p><p>
  <em>More explosions, we need more explosions!</em>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kings and Queens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for your nice comments and for your support &lt;3</p><p>I'm not entirely satisfied with how this chapter turned out tbqh, but after rewriting it a few times this is the best I could come up with. </p><p>Still no beta, but open to it if someone is willing to take me :)</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Filled with disdain, King Genn Greymane watched the two Forsaken soldiers patrol the city. His worgen side had half a mind of jumping off the balcony he stood on and running after them, but he kept it at bay. There were more important matters to attend to, especially after all that had transpired at the Broken Shore almost two weeks ago.</p><p> </p><p>The Alliance still reeled from King Varian’s death and the lack of a true leader to take his place. Had Anduin survived, he would have been made High King on the spot, serving during this daunting times in his father’s place. But the lad was dead, there was no mistaking it. And despite his best efforts, Varian’s marriage had not managed to bring forth another heir.</p><p> </p><p>Not for his lack of trying, though.</p><p> </p><p>After three stillbirths and as many miscarriages, the healers had counseled Varian to give Queen Tiffin some time before trying again. The couple had taken their advice to heart, and finally, after five years of waiting and gathering strength, Tiffin had fallen pregnant once more. And this time, the healers were sure that it would come to term. But it was not quick enough. With an heir, the situation could’ve been different. The child could’ve been crowned and then a regent could’ve reigned until they were off age. Instead, the leaders of the Alliance quarreled like bickering children amongst themselves, all of them trying to become the next leader. Genn knew most of them had the best intentions at heart, but would they have the ferocity it took to keep up the battle against the Horde, the Legion, and all the enemies that were to come?</p><p> </p><p>The king grit his teeth as he always did thinking about the Horde these days. Once more they had betrayed the Alliance despite their promise to fight side by side. And once more, a good man had died for it. Oh, he knew that the fight at the Broken Shore had cost the life of Vol’jin as well, but that didn’t make it better. Now Sylvanas Windrunner was warchief. And she was by far his least favorite choice.</p><p> </p><p>Genn growled deeply and turned back into the room. Paperwork piled on his desk, requests for reinforcements on their various battle fronts, a report about troop movements, requests, reports, requests, reports –</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, the worgen sharpened his quill and went to work. It had to be done after all, there was no getting around it.</p><p> </p><p>His salvation came when he was reading through the fifth document. A guard from his retinue stormed into his room without knocking, gasping for breath. He gave the young man a few moments and regarded him with an intense stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a reason you barged into the room like this?” He asked, concern tinging his voice.</p><p> </p><p>The guard nodded. “Pardons, your majesty, but … I don’t know how to say it –“</p><p> </p><p>“Just spit it out, lad. I’m not going to bite you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s – ,” the guard stammered. “It’s Queen Tiffin. She’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s what?!” Genn cursed loudly. “How did she arrive?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a few moments ago, sir,” the guard said, thankful that the king’s ire was directed at someone other than him. “She arrived by portal with a retinue of guards and some of her handmaidens.”</p><p> </p><p>Genn cursed once more. “Has she gone mad? What business does she have that – “ He interrupted himself and cleared his throat. “Well done, lad. Go to her and tell her that I’ll be with her shortly.” The guard bowed with a sigh of relief and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Genn growled in frustration and ran a hand through his grey hair. How could Tiffin be as careless as to teleport here without the necessary precautions? And without informing him on top of that! He’d send some of his best men to get her, for Light’s sake! Not to mention the strain she put on her body by using the portal while pregnant! It had been proven ages ago that pregnant women should not use portals, since the magic could teleport their babies right out of their wombs!</p><p> </p><p>“This woman will be the death of me if the Legion doesn’t beat her to it,” he snapped in frustration. But there was no use crying over spilt milk. He had to deal with the situation now, and fast at that. Otherwise, who knew what the queen would be up to?</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Genn arrived at the portal room not twenty minutes later, guards in tow. There were more people here than usual, troops arriving from all over the world to be deployed to the Broken Isles in the coming days as well as provisions and materials. It therefore took him some time to make out the queen, but eventually, he found her through her scent. <em>Sometimes it helps to be cursed</em>, he mused, and stepped towards her and her retinue.</p><p> </p><p>Queen Tiffin was still a beautiful woman, although the many pregnancies had left their mark on her. Nevertheless her hair still shone like gold and she exerted a natural grace that many envied her for. She was a skilled diplomat as well, always knowing what to say to bring two quarreling factions to the table for discussion. Now if only she wasn’t so erratic all the time …</p><p> </p><p>“King Greymane!” Tiffin exclaimed a tad too sweetly. Genn knew that she’d never liked him, blaming him for his role during the First and Second War – or lack thereof –  as well as for his curse. “It is such a pleasure to see you here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here, Queen Tiffin?” He asked bluntly. Idle chit-chat had never been his forte.</p><p> </p><p>The queen wrinkled her nose as if she’d smelled something sour. “I wanted to take a look at all the improvements you’ve made to secure our position.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are enough reports piling on my desk by the minute,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t have the time nor the nerve to entertain you while you’re here.” His guards sent those who’d stopped to watch on their way.</p><p> </p><p>Tiffin’s eyes darkened with anger. “There is no need to be so rude, King Greymane. I’m simply here to supervise the situation. You should show me some respect, since I’m carrying my late husband’s child inside me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you use a portal to get here?” The king about had it with her attitude. He knew she was likely acting out of grief, but she was smarter than that. “Every mage will counsel you not to use one in your condition.”</p><p> </p><p>“The healer approved,” she sneered, placing a hand on the swell of her belly. “And I’ve been checked by another one just before you found me.”</p><p> </p><p>Genn wanted to roll his eyes. “And who made sure that wasn’t a demon in disguise? Or the healer that “approved” of your traveling method? What if the Legion went after you without your knowledge, planting false information in your ear to cause another miscarriage? You’ve got to be smarter than that, Queen Tiffin!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiffin grit her teeth. Her stare turned cold. “I will not be scolded like a child about my pregnancy by a wolf who couldn’t even protect his cub.” She turned to her retinue. “We shall find lodging elsewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Queen Tiffin,” Genn said quietly, voice brimming with contained rage.  The mere mention of Liam was a low blow. “I think it best you returned to Stormwind for now. I will send you on your way on the airship that leaves next – “</p><p> </p><p>“You have no authority over me,” the queen snarled. “I shall not –“</p><p> </p><p>“YOUR MAJESTIES!”</p><p> </p><p>The same guard from before burst into the portal room, gasping for breath once more. “It’s – it’s a miracle!” He yelled once he calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, man?” Genn’s patience had worn thin, testament to how much Tiffin sometimes rubbed him the wrong way.</p><p> </p><p>“The king! The king isn’t dead!” Genn’s eyes widened. He could hear Tiffin gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?!” Genn roared. “This is not the time for some joke!”</p><p> </p><p>“But – “ the guard gulped upon facing the wrath of Genn Greymane. “It’s true! A young priest saved his life on the Shore! They’re about to arrive at Krasus’ Landing in mere moments!”</p><p> </p><p>A moment passed, then, “Are you certain?!” The guard nodded. Genn swallowed. The people who passed were watching him now. “Alright. Make sure the healers to prepare for a patient and tell all the other guards to be extra careful. This could be a trap, after all.” The guard nodded and ran off. Genn had already turned to one of his own guards. “Go and find Kor’vas Bloodthorn or one of her demon hunters. I need to make sure that the Varian who returns is indeed Varian and not some demon wearing his skin.” The guard bowed and went off as well. At last, Genn turned to Tiffin, who dried her eyes with fine silk. “Queen Tiffin,” he began. “Let’s bury our differences for now and appreciate this miracle for what it is, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiffin sniffed with disgust. “For now, King Greymane. But this isn’t over.” With that she swept past him, her retinue following her like a pair of baby ducklings. Genn rubbed his temple and started walking as well. Despite the good news, this was not going to be his day!</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Krasus Landing wasn’t as full as Genn had feared yet. There were some Pandaren standing close to the flightmaster as well as a few orcs speaking quietly amongst themselves. The rest had been taken up by the Council of Six and guards of the Kirin Tor as well as some members of the SI:7, efficient in their quest to keep as many people away from the plaza as possible. Queen Tiffin hadn’t arrived yet.</p><p> </p><p>Khadgar greeted Genn. “King Greymane,” he said with a huge smile on his face. “Isn’t this a wonderful day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not until the demon hunters have made sure that it really is Varian,” Genn grumbled. “And they are to scan this priest as well. I don’t want any demons to slip through.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, King Greymane,” Jaina Proudmoore said. She’d stepped beside him while he spoke with Khadgar, her eyes tinged blue with magic. “We’ll make sure none of them get anywhere close to Dalaran. There is enough scum in this city already.” She was talking about the Horde quite obviously. Genn couldn’t help but agree, yet he held his tongue. He didn’t need to add fuel to her hatred. For now at least. Behind them, he heard Tiffin finally arrive.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is he?” Queen Tiffin demanded. “Where is my husband?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is brought here as we speak,” Archmage Modera said.</p><p> </p><p>“Who found him?” Genn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“One of our Kirin Tor guards. He saw a fire on a rock close to the Broken Shore, at least four miles east,” Khadgar explained cheerfully. “He went to investigate and found the king alive and relatively well.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the young priest I was told about?”</p><p> </p><p>“A yes, the priest. You may know him. He was the one who stopped Garrosh Hellscream at the Divine Bell.”</p><p> </p><p>Genn tried to remember but came up with nothing. He shrugged. “Well, if he’s not a demon, he’ll certainly be rewarded for his services to the Alliance.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re about to find out,” Archmage Modera pointed out. Genn followed her gaze and saw a pack of gryphons quickly getting closer, armored in Alliance blue and white. There were six of them, four with guards and two others, probably carrying the king and the priest. They flew in formation, two guarding the king’s sides while one had the rear and one the front. Genn waited with baited breath.</p><p> </p><p>Finally the gryphons hit ground, their sharp talons scratching the marble of Krasus Landing. Genn heard Tiffin gasp next to him when she saw her husband. The worgen couldn’t help but agree; Varian looked worse for wear, new scars littering his body. One ran over his left eye, a faint pink line starting just above his brow and ending on his cheek. Another started at his left chest and disappeared beneath the thin linen shirt he was wearing, which was probably covering more injuries. He carried himself on sure feet, though, and when a guard ran to him to help him off of the gryphon, he even cracked a smile as he sent the lad away.</p><p> </p><p>The priest, on the other hand, looked as if he was dead on his feet. He was no older than sixteen, maybe seventeen, with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes, clad in white robes stained with dirt and blood. The dark circles under his eyes made him look a lot older. Genn guessed he’d probably not slept in a week.</p><p> </p><p>A demon hunter approached him from behind. Genn could smell the foul stench of corruption they always exuded. “They’re not demons,” he said in a deep voice, then backed off again. It was all the confirmation Genn needed.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian,” he said loudly, getting the High King’s attention. “It’s so good to see you again. We’d given up hope.”</p><p> </p><p>“As if I’d die so easily,” Varian said, slowly coming towards him. He went to Tiffin first and took her hands, his expression turning gentle. The Council of Six had thankfully backed off for now. “My lady, it’s so good to see you. I’ve missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’ve missed you, my king,” Tiffin said, controlling her emotions quite gracefully. A single tear slipped from her eye. Varian gently brushed it away.</p><p> </p><p>“No need for tears, my love. I’m here,” Varian smiled. “And I want to introduce you to my savior. Without him, I wouldn’t be standing here.” He turned towards the priest, who was just now getting off the gryphon on shaking legs. “Come here, Andy.”</p><p> </p><p>Andy came closer slowly. Genn saw that his lack of speed was not only due to his tiredness, but because he didn’t know what to do. He probably hadn’t thought about this when he accompanied the king, which made him even more likable. A soldier – and a healer at that – not trying to gain fame was a breath of fresh air. If he managed to come back from battle, that was.</p><p> </p><p>“Er – Queen Tiffin,” the boy started with an awkward bow towards Tiffin. He blushed. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“The pleasure is all mine,” Tiffin curtsied. “I thank you for bringing my husband back to me in one piece.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was my duty,” Andy bowed again.</p><p> </p><p>“Andy took good care of me,” Varian said with a grin. He pulled Tiffin against his side, mindful of his still healing injuries. “He stitched me back together so that I could come back to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And back to the Alliance,” Genn said in amusement. “Saves me the trouble of finding a replacement for you, Varian. The paper work alone is worth another trip to the Broken Shore.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you did a fine job.”</p><p> </p><p>Genn snorted. “It was a pain in the ass.” He turned to one of the guards at his side. “Are the healers here yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“They arrived just a few moments ago,” the guard said. Varian, Tiffin and the boy – Andy, was it? – were talking quietly amongst themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Find some guards to escort the king to the infirmary. Make sure to use streets the Horde doesn’t frequent too often. We don’t want an assassination after we’ve just gotten Varian back.” The guard nodded and disappeared. Genn turned back to the king, his wife and his savior.</p><p> </p><p>And froze.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, a fleeting moment, the image before him had looked like that of a family coming together after a long time. Andy’s blonde hair was the same shade as Tiffin’s, and his smile looked so much like Varian’s it was mind-blowing.</p><p> </p><p>Genn’s eyes narrowed. Maybe he was imagining things. He was tired after all, paperwork and politics and thirst for revenge all gnawing at his soul. But his gut told him something was off about this. Something unknown and sinister, waiting in the shadows to strike when the Alliance was at its weakest. It was worth investigating, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>Later, after Varian had been taken to the healers and Genn was assured that he was in capable hands, Genn went to the pretty redhead selling flowers close to his quarters. He knew who she was and who she worked for.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to buy a few flowers for a pretty lady?” She asked sweetly. Genn shook his head, tired he had to play another game. But it was necessary.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got enough flowers for now. What I need is potatoes. A few of them.” Her eyes lit up.</p><p> </p><p>“Even the shaws?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Even the shaws.”</p><p> </p><p>Her smile didn’t falter in the slightest. “And what do you want to tell the seller?”</p><p> </p><p>“That there’s a chance he’ll get a <em>White Pawn</em> out of it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <em>shamelessly throws codenames around</em>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Before the Shore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is rather dialogue heavy, but we’ll get a glimpse of what made Andy go to the Broken Shore.</p><p>Not betaed.</p><p>And I need a new keyboard. I wrote this in about six hours.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Like I’ve told Varian a hundred times,” Mathias Shaw sighed deeply, in a manner showing how tired he was to repeat himself. “There was no chance the little prince survived the explosion.”</p><p> </p><p>Genn frowned. “But did your men comb the entire area? No secret passageways, no hidden –“</p><p> </p><p>“Greymane,” Mathias held up his hand. “I’ll stop you right there. I know the report by heart since I’ve had to rely it to Varian so often. There were no windows, no hidden entries, no hidden exits, no nothing. Just the one exit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you the leader of the investigation?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Mathias said. He took a sip of his tea. There was a slight tremor in his hand. “The former leader of Stormwind’s assassins conducted it and catalogued the scene. On the king’s behalf, she even had healers look upon the bone fragments they found.” After a moment, he added, “She was the best, by the way. There is no chance she overlooked something.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what if –”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Greymane. I know you mean well, but the case was closed years ago. They found the skull fragment of an infant two days after the explosion, embedded in the wall of the closest building.” The master of spies emptied his cup. “I don’t know what you think you saw, but it cannot be Anduin Wrynn. That poor boy died sixteen years ago.” He made to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>“Who told you you’re dismissed? Sit down!” Genn ordered harshly. It took a moment, but eventually, Mathias complied, his entire posture tense and trembling slightly. He had still not recovered from his wounds the Legion had gave him on his scouting mission. “I just want you to do a background check of the boy and reopen the investigation into Anduin’s death.”</p><p> </p><p>Mathias took a moment. “You know this would waste resources?”</p><p> </p><p>Genn shook his head. “Not if my gut is correct,” he said, emptying his own cup of tea. “Something tells me there is a connection between Varian and the boy that goes beyond the usual patient – healer relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if you’re wrong?” Mathias crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ve wasted some of your time and the case can be closed,” Genn said amicably. “But if there is even a chance, however small it is, that the crown prince of Stormwind is still alive, then we should seize it.”</p><p> </p><p>Mathias sighed once more and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Genn gave him time to mull it over in his head and waited patiently. Finally, the spymaster spoke. “… Alright. I’ll get you the information as quickly as possible and will have someone dig into our archives and send you the files. Will you stay in Dalaran?”</p><p> </p><p>“For the time being, yes,” Genn nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I’ll be back in two days.” Mathias stood up, needing to support himself by grasping at the table. Genn pretended not to notice. “And Greymane?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Varian doesn’t need to know, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Varian doesn’t need to know,” Genn confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>Mathias stood up straighter. “Good. It would do him no good to get his hopes up, now.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A farm near Gliss, Lakeshire</strong>
</p><p>With a weary groan, Rose Baker shouldered the basket with apples and continued on the path before her. Just a few feet ahead, her older brother Roy threw stones into the forest, exclaiming loudly whenever he hit a tree. His basket was considerably lighter than hers as he, like always, had shirked work to go on his stupid little adventures. Rose growled and walked forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Roy!” She yelled. “How about you help me out here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t hear you, what?” He yelled back with a huge grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I SAID HELP ME OUT, YOU DIMWIT!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, not today little sister,” Roy laughed and ran ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU PRICK!” Rose roared after him, feeling alone. It made her miss her other brother even more.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew would’ve helped her. He always knew what to do and smiled often. He also never mocked her or ignored her. Of all her siblings, he was her favorite, taking care of her when everyone else was too busy. By the Light, she missed him, and cursed Roy once more for making him leave.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since Emmett’s death, Roy had treated Andrew like dirt beneath his feet, blaming him for the death of his twin even though Andrew couldn’t have done anything to save Emmett from his fate. But Roy wouldn’t listen to this, making sure to remind Andrew daily that his twin brother was gone because of him, and she’d caught Andrew crying in secret because of it more than once.</p><p> </p><p>Once while in tears, Andrew had told her what had happened that day. When the earth shook all around the world and Deathwing returned to Azeroth, the ground had opened close to where Andrew and Emmett had been hiking at the time, and both of them fell into a hole when the earth broke open like an egg. Emmett had managed to grab one of Andrew’s hands and got a grip on the edge, but soon the hole was closing again. And with his last strength, Emmett had thrown Andrew out of the hole and onto save ground before the earth swallowed him, sacrificing himself for his younger brother.</p><p> </p><p>It had broken something inside Andrew. He smiled less after and grew thinner, and eventually, when Roy’s accusations became too much, went to war in Pandaria, seeking an easy way to die. Rose had wept, sure she’d never see him again.</p><p> </p><p>To her surprise and joy, he returned a year later. His entire body crushed and broken, yet with a smile as bright as the sun and his spirit free from the darkness that had plagued him ever since Emmett’s death. When asked why he was so happy, he just shrugged, but once their father teased him that he looked like a love-sick fool, Andrew had blushed so deeply that it immediately gave him away.</p><p> </p><p>Rose could still remember their conversation that night once she’d snuck into his room.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you fell in love in Pandaria?” She teased, grinning when he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“… Maybe,” he said secretively, hiding the blush staining his cheeks with his pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she beautiful?”</p><p> </p><p>“… Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will she visit you?”</p><p> </p><p>“… I don’t know.” He sounded a little sad saying that. Rose frowned and sat down on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, Andy?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Andy sat up and sighed. A moment of silence passed between them. “There are a few things I’m going to tell you that you can’t tell anyone else, not even mom and dad,” he eventually said, tone careful. “Promise?”</p><p> </p><p>Rose nodded. “I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“I –,” Andy cleared his throat. “I met the most fascinating person in Pandaria. It was – it was a dragon.”</p><p> </p><p>“A what?!” She shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>Andy shushed her. “Not so loud.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” she whispered. “A what?”</p><p> </p><p>“A dragon,” he whispered back, blushing once more. If he did that more often, it would get stuck on his face permanently. “And … a male one at that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” she said, frowning. Then realization hit her. “<em> Oh </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em> oh </em>,” Andy mimicked, a bright smile on his face. “His name is Wrathion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wrathion,” she tried his name, probably butchering it. “Sounds like a scary name.”</p><p> </p><p>Andy chuckled. “According to him, a very scary name, one to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. But the only dangerous thing about him is that you have to hold back your laughter once a tiny whelp flaps around in front of you.”</p><p> </p><p>A snort escaped Rose. Then she scowled, thinking. “Wait, a whelp? I thought you said –“</p><p> </p><p>“He is a whelp in his dragon form and roughly my age in his human guise,” Andy said, face turning red. Rose grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, his human guise is very handsome?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Andy said in mortification and hit her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“It totally is! By the Light, it is!”</p><p> </p><p>“SHUT UP ROSE, I’M TRYING TO SLEEP!” Roy yelled from the room at the end of the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“SORRY!” She yelled back, then turned to Andy. “Roy is always so sensitive.”</p><p> </p><p>Andy leaned forward. “There is a reason his name means king.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl pressed her hands on her mouth so as not to laugh too loudly. “King Roy and his sensitive butt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Andy breathed. “And his sensitive everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose almost choked. “By the Light, Andy, are you trying to kill me?”</p><p> </p><p>“… Maybe,” he answered, mischief glowing in his eyes. Rose’s heart leapt with joy upon seeing this look on his face. It had been too long since her brother had had any fun. The thought alone made her sad once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Andy, can I ask you to promise me something as well?” She whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. He stopped giggling when he saw how serious she was.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” he said cautiously. “… Rose, are you crying?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not,” she shook her head and wiped at her eyes. “Something got into my eyes.” After another sniff, she continued. “Andy, promise me one thing. If you … if you leave again one day … please tell me that you’ll come back, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“I –“</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, hear me out,” she took a deep breath. “The last time you went off to war, you didn’t say anything. You just up and left, and you didn’t even say goodbye to me. It … it broke my heart, knowing that Emmett’s death and Roy’s reminders had driven you away. I don’t want you to die, okay? You’re –,” she sobbed. “You’re my favorite brother and I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rose,” he whispered, tears of his own gathering in his eyes. He pulled her closer and hugged her. She cried silent tears against his shirt. “I promise I won’t just up and leave again, alright? I’ll come back to you, and I’ll even tell you where I’m going. I know it will make you feel even more scared for me, but it’ll all be well when I return, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like this for a while, Rose silently weeping while Andy stroked her back gently. When her tears finally dried, Rose sniffed loudly and pulled away from her brother. “Thanks, Andy. That promise means a lot to me.” She wiped the wetness away. “But … what do you mean <em> knowing where you’ll go will make me feel more scared for you? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what happened with Wrathion,” he whispered and looked down. “He told me all about this grand plan of his, him all alone in a world not of his own, trying to gather an army for the war that is to come.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds dangerous, alright,” Rose said. Andy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“And I knew my injuries wouldn’t allow me to come with him, but I tried anyway,” Andy looked towards the wall. He seemed very far away. “He said <em> ‘I appreciate your initiative, but right now you’d be no more than a liability’ </em>. I knew he meant well and I knew that I would just slow him down. But it still hurt having him say that.”</p><p> </p><p>“He probably didn’t mean it like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Andy sighed deeply. “… I know he didn’t. He went on and on describing all the dangers that were between him and his goal. The many different ways I could be killed. That he didn’t want to take the risk since I was too important to him. And then he did something even meaner.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Rose asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“He kissed me. Shut me up completely. All the arguments I had spent hours coming up with flew right out of my head,” Andy hugged his pillow. “Stupid dragon and his stupid perfect mouth …”</p><p> </p><p>The girl couldn’t help but chuckle. “Say, Andy,” she asked. “Did the two of you have … ?”</p><p> </p><p>Andy blushed crimson and buried his head in the pillow. “… yes,” he mumbled after a while. “… that last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” Rose said. “I see.” She pondered it for a moment. “How does it work between two boys?”</p><p> </p><p>“By the Light, Rose, ask someone else,” Andy groaned. “You can’t just –“</p><p> </p><p>The door opened. Meredith Baker peeked inside, her long red hair falling around her shoulder like a curtain. “Alright, you two. There have been complaints. I have no choice but to break this illegal meeting up.”</p><p> </p><p>“But moooom,” Rose whined. Meredith shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Time to go to bed, little lady,” she said sternly. “You can talk to your brother tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose’s shoulders slumped. “Okay,” she scowled. “But tell Roy to get over it. He’s acting like a sensitive butt.”</p><p> </p><p>Meredith’s lips twitched. “I’ll make sure to rely the message. Now, come along, to bed with you. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, Rose slipped from Andy’s bed, but not before she hugged her brother once more. “Sleep well, Andy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too, little sister,” Andy had smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>She went to sleep that night dreaming of dragons and of her brother, and wondered how Wrathion may look like. In her dreams he had dark skin and was surrounded by wildlife, a distant planet far away that made it impossible to come back for a quick visit. She hoped he would come soon and take Andy with him. Her brother deserved someone who took care of him and showered him with love.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t really ask Andy more questions afterwards. The harvest season began the next day and everyone was needed to bring in this year’s crops. Since Andy was still recovering he couldn’t really help. Instead he began holding mess in the Church of Light on the hill and began teaching all the kids too young to help with the harvest how to read. He seemed happy enough and Rose was overjoyed to see him find a meaning in life that fulfilled him.</p><p> </p><p>Then it all broke apart two months later.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know why, but one day, Andy just stopped smiling. All his previous happiness was gone, replaced by sadness. At night, she could hear him crying himself to sleep through the wall and all her attempts to talk to him were met with silence. She didn’t know what to do. One day, she even cornered Roy and asked him what he did.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe Andy just realized that everyone who comes into contact with him dies,” he’d smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Rose had beaten him up for it, not caring in the slightest that she was fourteen and he was twenty.</p><p> </p><p>It hadn’t helped, though. Andy continued to fall into a depression, worse than the one he’d had when Emmett had died. Rose wanted to help him somehow, but couldn’t. And then her worst fear came true when she saw Andy packing his backpack one day.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” She asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Away,” he answered curtly. His hands never stopped moving.</p><p> </p><p>“Where exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>“To war.”</p><p> </p><p>“To –“ Rose interrupted herself, tears in her eyes. “Andy, you promised me! You promised to tell me where you’re going to go! Did you forget that?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t,” he said, not even looking at her. “I’m going to the Broken Shore. I’ll probably not come back.” He closed the backpack and slung it over his shoulder. “There, are you happy?”</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” Rose stomped her foot and burst into tears. “Why are you doing this?! I thought you’re still waiting for <em> him </em> to come back! Or aren’t you, Andy?! Tell me!”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t turn around as Rose sobbed her heart out. Just stood there, looked down. When he finally responded, she was surprised by how toneless his voice was.</p><p> </p><p>“… He’s dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose gasped. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s dead, Rose.” Andy sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“But –,” Rose came closer and sat down next to Andy. “But … how?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” he mumbled. When she gently guided his hands away from his face it was dry. “The adventurers found a dead dragon on Draenor. He’d been killed by Garrosh.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s awful,” Rose hugged him. “Are you sure it was him?”</p><p> </p><p>“There aren’t any other dragons on Draenor, Rose,” Andy sighed sadly. “It is him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” she cursed and pressed Andy against her. “… Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I –“ he began, then sighed. “It’s a stupid reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Andy pressed his face against her shoulder. “I thought you’d … mock me. Like Roy did.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would never!” She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. They were tired and so sad it broke her heart. “And how come Roy knows?”</p><p> </p><p>“He overheard me having a nightmare,” Andy looked away. “He’s been telling me ever since that all the people I care about will die because I poison them with my presence. Even … even you. You’ll die too and leave me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Andy,” Rose cried and hugged him again. This time he reciprocated. “I’ll beat him up for this, I swear!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t,” Andy shook his head. “You’re all family and need each other. Even Roy. The Legion is coming and when it does, you sticking together will be the most important thing in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“But … you’re my family, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Andy shrugged, his sad smile ripping her apart. “I’m just adopted. I don’t belong here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do,” she cried. “Stop saying stupid shit like this!”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I used to, a long time ago,” he whispered. “But not anymore. I ripped you apart, Rose. It’s my fault Emmett is dead.” Before she could interrupt him, he continued. “And I have to find my own way in the world. Aside from the fact that I can’t stand Roy’s constant reminders anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose didn’t know how, but in that moment she felt him slip away. Something inside her broke. “… But you’ll visit me, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” he promised in a voice that told her he wouldn’t as he didn’t intend to survive the upcoming battle.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Rose said. “Okay.” It was anything but.</p><p> </p><p>She helped him pack the rest of his things, made him something to eat for the way. Andy smiled at her when she gave it to him, thanked her with a kiss on the forehead before he left. He didn’t turn around and she didn’t run after him.</p><p> </p><p>It had felt like the end of her world.</p><p> </p><p>But the world continued turning, even with the Legion at their doorsteps. Rose sighed and looked into the distance, the apples in her basket ripe and heavy. It looked like rain, so she quickened her step and moved on.</p><p> </p><p>Just before she reached the farm, she saw a figure leaning against the wooden fence surrounding their land. It was a tall woman with long brown hair and daggers at her hips. Everything about her screamed secrecy, yet she stood out in the open for all to see. Rose wondered what she was doing here.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you?” She asked the woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” the woman said, a hand on the dagger at her hip. Rose should’ve been intimidated, but she felt the woman would be no danger to her. “I’m looking for Andrew Baker.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not here,” Rose answered. She put the basket down. “And you won’t like where he went.”</p><p> </p><p>“And where was that?” The woman inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“The Broken Shore,” Rose answered. “And he didn’t intend to come back.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman didn’t look surprised. She didn’t look like anything at all. “I see.” She took an apple and bit into it. “This complicates things.”</p><p> </p><p>“What things?” Rose asked curiously. “Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You may call me Right,” the woman said. She took a coin out of her purse and gave it to Rose to pay for the apple. “And let’s just say, there is someone who’s interested to see your brother again.” She grinned.</p><p> </p><p>The black dragon scale at her throat shone in the sun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <em>maniacally laughs</em>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Kidnapping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian has some fun with his wife. Genn gets the files from Mathias.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was so much fun to write although the ending gave me some trouble.</p><p>The next one will be from Andy's POV, I swears. I know you all wanna know what goes on in that pretty head of his, hehe. </p><p>Not betaed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was what finally woke Varian. He opened his eyes slowly, savored the peaceful moment and the warm body next to him. Slowly he stretched, turned towards Tiffin and just … watched her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asleep she looked like an angel, her golden hair spilling about her face like a halo. She looked healthy as well, showing no signs of the difficulties that had marred her beautiful form during her previous pregnancies. He gently pulled back the blanket, trying not to wake her, and placed his big calloused hand on her belly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The baby kicked. A smile broke out on Varian’s face. He would finally be a father again!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It saddened him a little that Anduin wasn’t there to greet his younger sibling into the world and see it grow up, but he would not put the burden he himself carried on the shoulders of an unborn babe. This child would grow up with all the happiness and love it needed. And if Varian had any say in it, would only be burdened with the crown once he’d died at the age of 80.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Varian stroked Tiffin’s belly for a while, its warmness anchoring him in reality. Soon he would have to get up and meet with the Alliance leaders that had managed to make it to Dalaran on such short notice, as well as organize the distribution of the soldiers arriving in the floating city from all over the world. But not right now. For now, he would soak in this moment of peace and kiss his wife awake.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly got to work, gently brushing his lips against Tiffin’s. At first she didn’t respond, scrunching her nose and tried to swap at him, but after a few moments her lips moved against his and her hand grasped at his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhh … Varian,” she groaned, spreading her legs and hiking up her nightshirt. Varian’s cock stiffened when he saw it, her swollen belly sending all his blood south. He touched her folds and found them soaking wet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tiffin,” he whispered, pulled down his pants and guided himself inside her body. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned loudly when he started thrusting into her. “I love you, too. Oh, Varian, Varian, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They danced the song of old together, the wave of pleasure mounting and mounting until it crested and crashed above them, left them spent and wanting more at the same time. Varian held himself up, trying not to collapse on his wife who held on to him tight, kissing his face and his nose and his scars, old and new.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Tiffin let go and Varian pulled out of her, still struggling for breath. She giggled when he fell on the bed next to her and snuggled against his side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good </span>
  </em>
  <span>morning,” she said with a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Varian repeated, his breath finally calming down. Absentmindedly he started stroking her hair. “A very good morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought so as well.” She pulled down her nightshirt and started drawing figures on his skin. “It felt good to have you inside me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Varian’s cock gave a lazy twitch. He grinned. “Thankfully, the healers cleared me for sex just yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Tiffin sighed with contentment. “I still have need of your sword today, oh mighty warrior. So don’t work too late, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try,” he snorted. She had a way with words that always made him laugh. “There’s so much to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Tiffin slowly got up, dragging her hair after her. Varian would never tire of this image. “Then let’s get to work, shall we? The sooner we begin, the quicker it will end.” The king couldn’t help but agree.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took him some time to dress. The fresh scars pulled at his body, skin still raw and pink. Many of them would stay despite the healers best efforts, but Varian didn’t really mind. They were another testament of his ferocity in battle, as well as a reminder of all the things he wished to protect. Many more would follow and some would fade until they were but distant memories. Yet he would keep on fighting. For his wife, his child, and Azeroth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And Anduin,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he added.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about his son suddenly brought Andy to the forefront of his mind. It was quite astounding how much the young priest resembled the person he’d always imagined his son could’ve been. And even though it hurt Varian a little to even so much as look at Andy, another part of him wanted nothing more than to get the priest as close as possible and keep him safe.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Varian, are you finished?” Tiffin called, interrupting his thoughts. He walked through the quarters the Council of Six had provided for them and found her at the breakfast table. One of her handmaidens already served her some food.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” he said, stepped towards her and kissed her brow. “But I don’t feel hungry right now. I’ll get a head start on work and come back to you as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do that.” Tiffin smirked at him. “It’s going to be a long night.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Varian laughed, took his jacket and left their quarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genn decided he didn’t like rogues once he saw the files sitting on his desk. One of them must’ve snuck in while he’d either been gone or asleep, for he didn’t remember hearing a single thing. Mathias’s bunch sure was professional, if a little too creepy for Genn’s liking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least they are on our side, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, sat down and opened the file.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On top of the yellowed papers was a note in Mathias’ crisp hand. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you find what you’re looking for. This is all we have on the kidnapping. The second file with information on Andrew Baker will arrive later. Do not make me regret this, Greymane. - MS</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>P.S.: Burn this note.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Genn chuckled, took the note and threw it behind him into the fire. Once it had crumbled in the flames he turned towards the file once more and started reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0236: Patrol hears noise. Finds body of Prince’s wetnurse, dead, throat cut open.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0237: Prince is missing. Three men seen at westwing running from castle with a bundle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0242: King Varian woken. Search party formed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0245: Three men seen in Dwarven District en route to Cathedral Square. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0257: King Varian arrives at Dwarven District. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0326: Drunk man sees three men enter Warehouse B at harbor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0345: Search party arrives at harbor. Drunk man informs guards of what he saw.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0359: Guards surround Warehouse B. Hear Prince bawling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0405: King Varian proposes terms of surrender to kidnappers. Proposal is refused.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0408: Guards ready to storm Warehouse B.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0410: Fire begins. Warehouse B not stormed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0413: Warehouse B explodes. No survivors. Four guards dead, seventeen wounded. King Varian unharmed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0420: Surrounding houses evacuated. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0720: Mages expunge fire. SI:7 arrives at scene. Search for bodies begins.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0814: Bones found. Search continues.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1213: SI:7 combs scene. King Varian sent to castle to recover from shock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1405: Bones found. Search continues.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1447: Healer arrives. Reconstruction of bodies begin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1609: Two kidnappers reconstructed. No sign of Prince’s bones.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2035: Third kidnapper found. Rubble catalogued. King Varian and Queen Tiffin arrive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2058: Queen suffers breakdown. King Varian takes her back to castle. Search continues.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2103: Search halted due to lack of daylight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Next day, 0522: Search continues at first light.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0626: King Varian updated. Prince Anduin’s body still missing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0735: Harbormaster questioned. Warehouse B belonged to Cliff Edwards.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0841: Inventory list of Warehouse B found. Contained black powder and crates of explosives.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0902: Lady Prestor arrives at scene. Talks to investigators.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1008: Mourning citizens lay down flowers at scene. King Varian arrives and gives a speech.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1015: Edwards neighbors questioned. Edwards has not been seen for a week.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1100: Edwards’ house searched. Clues found imply Cliff Edwards is an alias for Edwin VanCleef.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1105: King Varian leaves the scene.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1119: Lady Prestor informed of VanCleef’s likely complicity. Lady Prestor leaves scene to arrange meeting with stonemasons.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1246: Meeting with stonemasons. VanCleef questioned harshly. VanCleef taken into custody and brought to Stormwind Stockade for further interrogation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1312: Lady Prestor arranges mass read for the Prince. King Varian and Queen Tiffin attend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1426: VanCleef interrogated. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1458: SI:7 realizes clues for VanCleef’s complicity are </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>too</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> perfect. VanCleef kept in custody to keep real culprit in the dark.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1709: Brooch of unknown origin found at scene. Two hammers crossing over a flaming mountain. Blackrock?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2056: Search halted for lack of daylight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2255: SI:7 agents sent to Blackrock on gryphons.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Next day, 0541: Search continues. Increased to neighboring buildings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0612: King Varian updated. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0745: VanCleef still in custody. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0833: Skull fragment found embedded in wall of closest building. Size indicates a child’s skull.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0842: Healers confirm: skull fragment belongs to an infant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1020: Prince Anduin’s body reconstructed. Only skull fragment and two toes remain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1031: King Varian and Queen Tiffin informed. Queen suffers mental breakdown.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genn stopped reading, needing a moment to calm down from the rage he felt. Losing a child hadn’t been easy for him, sure, but he didn’t even want to imagine the agony Varian and Tiffin had gone through during those hours, waiting for SI:7 to confirm what they already knew deep down - that their son was gone. And what did Onyxia have to do with all of this? A brooch with two hammers crossing over a flaming mountain? Why was this the first time he heard about this? With a growl, he continued reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1805: SI:7 agents return from Blackrock. Clan of Two Hammers decimated. Last survivor and likely perpetrator fled to Stranglethorn.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1825: King Varian updated. VanCleef released and cleared of all charges.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1908: SI:7 agents sent to Stranglethorn on gryphons.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2037: Search comes to end. All possible clues catalogued. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Next day, 1720: SI:7 agent returns. Perpetrator fled to Gadgetzan, Tanaris via ship from Booty Bay. Other agents in pursuit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three days later, 0800: Prince Anduin’s funeral begins. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1011: King Varian and Queen Tiffin return from graveyard. Riots start in the streets. Queen Tiffin hit by stone. Queen taken to healers, rioters taken into custody.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1214: Queen Tiffin healed. Condition is improving. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Next day, 1400: Rioters set free. Culprit (stone thrower) could not be found.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A week later, 1405: SI:7 agents return to Stormwind through mage portal. Perpetrator was pursued through Tanaris, found dead in Crate of Un’Goro. Tail grows cold.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Note: Sporadic searches continue for most of the year. Mastermind of kidnapping is never found. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genn saw someone had added to the notes and realized it was the spymaster’s handwriting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Added: Could culprit have been Onyxia? After reveal of her identity, case was reopened. What purpose could Prince Anduin’s abduction have for her? Onyxia’s old quarters were searched. A curious object was found inside, looking like the shards of an hourglass. Mages confirmed it had magical origin, but masked so skillfully they couldn’t find out where it came from.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A magical hourglass? What purpose did Onyxia have with such an object? This case got weirder and weirder the more clues were found. Who could’ve done it and wished young Anduin dead? And how come the SI:7 hadn’t found the culprit even after sixteen years had passed? Genn scanned the rest of the pages, only skimming most of them since they didn’t contain any more clues, until he arrived at the notes of what had transpired that day as well, trying to find something of note there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Worker Ashton Greaves breaks arm while lifting heavy cargo at harbor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tiffany Williams reports jewelry stolen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leroy Jenkins starts a brawl at the Gilded Rose. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Priest Rimmerath Brightsong preaches drunkenly in the streets. Taken into custody for the night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sheila Goodsmith reports her three week old son missing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ashley Pollard --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, another child had disappeared? And it had been the same age as Anduin at the time? Genn frowned. Had the SI:7 not noticed this? There were no reports about Sheila Goodsmith being questioned or her child being found. Genn searched the papers once more, looking carefully, reading every document until the lines blurred before his eyes. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose and took a sip of tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, there was no report. Not even a note or a single sentence. Shit, he’d found something here! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it hit him, Genn couldn’t sit still anymore, stood up and walked the length of his quarters. Another child missing - it meant there was a chance that it had all been a ruse, that the child that’d died hadn’t been Anduin, but the unfortunate boy reported missing mere hours before the warehouse exploded! And maybe, just maybe, another perpetrator had taken Anduin out of the city, taken him to the Baker family to be cared for, and there the prince had grown up as Andrew Baker, the young priest who had saved Varian’s life. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> possible! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Genn cursed. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you need to use the privy, just go,”  a voice said in amusement. Genn spun around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning against the wall was Mathias Shaw, documents in hand and grinning. “What are you doing here, Shaw?” Genn asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you forgotten? I promised you the second file.” He held it up and threw it onto Genn’s desk. “Everything I could gather on Andrew Baker on such short notice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me the rundown,” Genn said, too ecstatic to read for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mathias frowned slightly but complied. “Well, he has three brothers and two sister and is the second eldest child of Meredith and Richard Baker, two veterans of the Second War. He started his tutelage to become a priest when he was six. He was adopted-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adopted, you say?” Genn asked, thinking only of his theory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, from an orphanage in Lakeshire,” Mathias shrugged. “Many children were orphans at the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any documents about his adoption?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mathias scowled. “Greymane, what is it with those weird specific questions? Don’t tell me you found something.” Upon seeing Genn’s eager expression, his eyes widened. “Shit, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did find </span>
  </em>
  <span>something!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a theory,” Genn said, stepping towards Mathias, the file from the kidnapping in hand. “This woman here, Sheila Goodsmith … she reported her three week old son missing the night Anduin was kidnapped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She did,” Mathias said. “I remember her. One of the whores in Oldtown.” The spymaster looked up. “What has she got to do with this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to her son? Did anyone even investigate this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We actually did, yes. But after about two hours, she came to us and told us they’d found him. His drunken father had taken the boy for the night without informing Goodsmith about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Genn nodded. “Did you happen to see the child?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, let me … yes, I think I did. He was small … and blonde.” Mathias paused. “... And blonde. And he had blue eyes!” Mathias hit his head. “Now I see what you’re getting at. If Prince Anduin and Goodsmith’s child had been switched--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-- then the baby that perished in the warehouse was actually Sheila Goodsmith’s son,” Genn finished for him. “What happened to the woman after?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. We don’t keep track of all of Stormwind’s citizens. But I’ll look into this, I promise, Genn,” Mathias stood straight and saluted. “Shit, you might’ve just solved a mystery that has plagued the SI:7 for almost sixteen years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genn shrugged. “Sometimes a fresh set of eyes is all you need. This is why I need the adoption papers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Mathias said, almost dropping the documents due to his haste to get the correct one. He held it out to Genn. “There you go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genn took it and read it carefully, his eyebrows rising with every sentence. He finally growled in triumph. “There,” he pointed out. “Name of birth mother: Sheila Goodsmith!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the Light,” Mathias whispered and sat down on the closest chair. “Shit, okay, I need to confirm a few things first. Does the boy know about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do his adopted parents know about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Mathias stood up again. “Don’t tell Varian yet. I’m going to put all the agents I can spare on this. Maybe we can finally find out what happened to Anduin and why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Search for this Goodsmith woman,” Genn ordered. “And send an agent to Lakeshire to ask around. There’s got to be someone who remembers her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do,” Mathias said. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” And off the spymaster went as fast as he could, not minding his injuries. Genn couldn’t blame him. Part of him wanted to climb the highest spire of Dalaran and howl with triumph. But not yet. It was still just a theory that had to be confirmed. He wouldn’t tell Varian, of course, but he could still feel hopeful himself. Maybe this was the beacon of hope the people of Stormwind needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-- and we will make sure to defend our world from this foe. For the Alliance. And for Azeroth!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For Azeroth!” The other leaders echoed. With that, the meeting was over. Varian got up, stretched his sore legs. Sitting down for six hours was not his favourite part of being king. Not at all. Especially if he had a willing and wanton wife waiting for him. The thought alone made him go hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other leaders had already left, only Genn was still sitting on his spot. He’d been silent for most of the meeting, and now Varian began to worry why. Was someone or something giving the old worgen trouble?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Genn,” he began and startled the Gilnean king right out of his thoughts. Genn looked around in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is the meeting over?” He asked. Varian nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has been for five minutes.” There was a pause. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, of course,” Genn said and got up himself, his chair scratching on the marble floor as he stood. “I just think … I had a breakthrough in one of my projects.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Varian crossed his arms. “What kind of project?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say, a friend of mine asked me for a very specific chess game,” Genn’s grin was full of teeth. “And if I’m correct, I just acquired a </span>
  <em>
    <span>White Pawn </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian frowned. “What’s so special about a white pawn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genn chuckled. “Turns out, sometimes white pawns can be princes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know anything about chess, so I’ll assume that was some kind of wise words,” Varian shrugged. “If you’ll excuse me now, I’m going to have dinner with my wife.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do that,” Genn said, smiling. “Enjoy all the time the two of you have alone. Light knows, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it will not last long</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully,” Varian said and turned, a smile etched on his face, not catching Genn’s meaning. “Once the baby has arrived, it will be back to irregular nights.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And maybe something more,” Genn mumbled. But by then Varian was already gone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A New Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andy meets an old friend and is given a message that lets him hope once more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Took a small break at the weekend. Finally started playing Shadowlands but I'm so busy these days that it will take some time for me.</p><p>For any that are wondering, Rimmerath is my shadow priest :)</p><p>Chapter is not betaed.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Andy slept. It was all he did these days while he recovered from healing the king at the Broken Shore, as peaceful a slumber as he could get with the threat of the Legion looming at the horizon. The healers of Dalaran had blanched when they learned just </span>
  <em>
    <span>how many</span>
  </em>
  <span> mana potions Andy had downed and ordered him on strict bed rest to get it out of his system before it turned into an addiction. Andy complied, if only because he was tired of arguing against their decision. He would go to the front soon anyway and finally, his agony would end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The illusion of peace he’d felt in the cave with King Wrynn had been nice enough, but it had had to end eventually. His mere presence was a danger to all those that he loved, even if they didn’t know of his affections for them. Emmett hadn’t known and had died. Wrathion had known and had died. They all died, leaving him behind to struggle through the hardships of this world alone. He couldn’t even truly mourn them, just accept that they were gone and continue living while one catastrophe chased another. Even the Light couldn’t bring him any peace. Andy would sing the songs, say the prayers, but where they had once fulfilled and comforted him they now left him empty. Part of him wanted to cry, another to scream and yell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did none of those things. Instead he just slept, withdrew into his dreams where all his loved ones were still with him. Today it was Wrathion. The dragon opened his arms and dragged Andy close, made the priest shudder when he kissed his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you,” Andy said, voice breaking. “Where are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Wrathion smiled, his mouth full of teeth, leant forward and whispered right into his ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Bwixki amala zal qulllll...”</em>
  </b>
  <span> (*)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy’s eyes shot open. With a gasp he sat up, his legs tangling in the sheets, heart pounding in his chest. It hadn’t been the first time he’d heard the whispers, but this had been the most intense they’d ever spoken to him. And wearing Wrathion’s face at that, a face he loved so deeply still … it made him angry. Angry beyond belief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But anger was not the right emotion to feel right now. Andy tried to calm himself, untangled his legs and stood up. The room he had been given was small but comfy, containing a bed on one side and a wardrobe on the other. There was just enough space to walk a few steps and then turn around, but Andy didn’t really mind. He’d slept in worse conditions before. And after the cave, the bed was pure luxury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly he peeled off his clothes. His body was clammy, the linen garments he’d been given feeling foreign on his skin. There was a bucket of water near the wardrobe, as well as soap and pieces of cloth on the appendage itself. Once Andy had rid himself of the last piece and thrown them into a corner of his room, he grabbed the soap and started cleaning himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a week and a half without proper care it felt good to feel clean again. Andy scrubbed himself raw, feeling better once he washed all the fear and the sweat and the ache off of his skin. It almost felt like a caress, the only touch he’d ever receive again being his own. He chuckled weakly. There was no way he’d find someone willing to love him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tugged at the scars littering his body, a testament of where it had been crushed and broken, the white lines criss-crossing on his skin like a spider’s net. Andy still remembered how it had felt to receive them, the pain erupting as the bell crushed him, could still hear Garrosh’s maniacal laughter and the litany of prayers the champion Rimmerath had spoken to drag him from the edge of death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he could still recall how good it had felt when Wrathion had caressed each of them with his tongue the night before he freed Garrosh, taking all of Andy’s fears and worries away, giving him meaning. It made it hurt all the more that the dragon was gone. That Andy would never get to feel this way again--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the dam broke. Andy sobbed and kneeled down, his tears spilling on the stone floor like rain. He threw the wash cloth to his right and buried his face in his hands, cried until his throat was sore and his legs stiff from sitting on the cold floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he rose, he felt a little better. The tears had mostly washed his anger away, yet the hurt remained. That was something that would never go, carved into his soul as it was. With somewhat shaking hands, Andy wiped the wetness from his face and picked up the cloth. He displaced it in the bucket, the soap it contained turning the clear water to foaming milk. Andy sighed, took the fresh clothes he’d been given and slipped into them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left his room and went down the stairs to the main part of the infirmary. It was bustling with life, healers running around caring for the injured, their shouted orders intermingling. Andy was mindful of his step, making sure not to stand in the way as he made his way through. He looked at the injured, saw men and women of all races, old and young, some in critical states and some with only a few scratches. He wondered if he would be of use here, but then remembered the healer's orders: not to use his powers until they could be sure the mana potions hadn’t left a long-lasting strain on his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy continued on his way and informed one of the healers that he was going out. He left the infirmary, stepping out into the evening. The sun was already setting, the orange light making Dalaran’s white spires glow as if alive. Andy wondered how long he had slept and how much more sleep his body would require before it had healed completely, but then shrugged and decided that he didn’t really care. He would soon be on the battlefield again and hopefully encounter a foe that would slay him nice and quick --</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andrew?” A voice close to him asked. It was familiar somehow, yet Andy couldn’t place it. He turned around. His eyes widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rim?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rimmerath Brightsong nodded with a smile. His black hair had grown somewhat, falling onto his shoulders now. His blue eyes shone. “It is good to see you, Andrew. How have you been?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could have been better,” Andy answered. It was nice to see his friend again. The high elf had saved his life after all. “But let’s not talk about me. How have you fared? I haven’t seen you since the trial in Pandaria.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a long story, best told during a hot meal,” Rimmerath grinned. “Let us go to the Hero’s Welcome. I heard their trout and salmon soup is excellent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Andy shrugged, not really feeling hungry at all. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked together in silence, the tall elf adjusting his strides so that Andy could keep up. It wasn’t far to the Hero’s Welcome, but somehow it felt like eternity for the young priest. He was sure that Rimmerath would try to change his mind and couldn’t decide if he liked it or not. The older priest had always felt slight shifts in other people’s feelings and probably smelled Andy’s death wish from miles away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His instinct came true when, as soon as they had sat down in the inn and placed their order, Rimmerath began speaking. “Andrew, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Andy lied. He played with a loose thread at the base of his linen shirt. “I’m still alive, am I not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are,” Rimmerath noticed. “But you are also hurting. There is a pain whirling inside you like a storm, ripping you apart. It makes you vulnerable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy clenched his jaw. “With all due respect, Rim, but I don’t think it is any of your business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is.” The waitress came to the table and placed a bottle of wine on it. “I saved your life.” He opened the bottle and poured himself a drink. “It is therefore my responsibility to ensure your continued well-being.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t true,” Andy crossed his arms over his chest. “You saved me, alright, but I’ve recovered. Now it is time for you to move on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rimmerath took another sip, then sat the glass down. His smile was rueful and soft. “That is where you are wrong, Andrew. Have you not healed some people yourself and afterwards made sure that they were still alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy turned away, gritting his teeth. Rimmerath was right, he’d done so many times before as well. But he didn’t like it. He didn’t want someone to watch over him or to save him from himself. He wanted to die and see Wrathion again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andrew,” Rimmerath continued. “I am just curious why you are hurting so much. It is not my intention to find a solution for your problem or to force something onto you. I just … want to understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy drew a shaking breath. “I don’t--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” Rimmerath held up his hands in surrender. “You do not want to talk about it. That is alright. But you need to talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you will not open up to me. I feel this pain eating you up inside, and it pains my heart.” Rimmerath sighed deeply. “When I met you for the first time, your soul shone brightly with the Light. I had never seen anything alike in another human being. It gave me some peace, actually, reminded me of the Sunwell and of home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And let me guess,” Andy hissed. “My soul doesn’t shine brightly anymore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Rimmerath said. “It is more like … it is still shining, but the light is dimmed. As if one is looking at it through thick glass. I still see it glow, but not as clear as before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy scoffed. “What does it matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It matters because you will be susceptible to the Void,” the high elf chided. “Which brings danger to all those around you--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Emmett is dead because of you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-- and can lead to you falling into the shadows --”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everyone who comes into contact with you dies.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy couldn’t bear it anymore. “SHUT UP!” His yell echoed through the inn. Several patrons stopped their chats to listen. “I’m sick and tired of being told that I’m responsible for people around me dying! I don’t even want your company, but you keep coming to me! And then you die and I take the blame! I’m sick of it! I just want everyone to go away!” The inn was silent save for Andy’s ragged breath. He still felt the anger fuel his body, tears of frustration threatening to spill. It hurt, it hurt just so much. He wanted to hit something and die and be comforted and be loved all at the same time. “I just want everyone to leave me alone,” he whispered, voice quivering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rimmerath had been quiet throughout his outbreak. He now stood carefully. “Andrew,” he said. “I know--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know anything,” Andy whispered. It took him every ounce of strength he had to keep the tears at bay. “I -- I can’t …”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andrew,” Rimmerath tried again. But Andy wanted to get away, find a nice quiet place and bawl his eyes out. It hurt. Hurt so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologies,” he mumbled and then did the only feasible thing he could think of. He bailed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first corner he found was his. There were a few flower pots blooming red and yellow, crates labeled as cargo for the Kirin Tor and a few bushes ripe with berries. When Andy arrived and practically collapsed next to the crates he startled a cat that leisurely basked in the warmth of the sun. Then the tears flowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy was disgusted by his own weakness, not being able to go more than an hour without breaking into tears. He’d done so well when he’d been home, had only cried when it was dark outside and he had been sure everyone else was asleep. His head hurt the more he sobbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andrew.” Rimmerath suddenly stood beside him, blue eyes filled with concern. Andy hadn’t heard him over the sound of his bawling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go away,” he said weakly, barely understandable. He couldn’t breath through his nose. “Leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot do that,” Rimmerath said. “You are hurting and I will stay with you for as long as you want. But please, talk to me. Tell me of your pain. What hurts you so?” Andy sniffed. He didn’t want to talk about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was warmth close to his leg suddenly. The cat he’d startled rubbed against his leg, meowed when he acknowledged her. She purred and jumped into his lap without a second thought, her head nudging his hand. Despite his tears he laughed and started stroking her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It calmed him somewhat. His tears seized the longer he stroked the cat, delighted in the way she turned around and presented him her belly in a show of trust. He stroked the soft hairs there and sighed deeply, the pressure behind his eyes finally receding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rimmerath sat down next to Andy and observed the young man stroking the cat, waiting patiently until Andy felt ready to talk. The human was thankful that his friend was giving him some time. It took him some time to find the right words in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brother,” he began. “Or rather, one of my brothers, Emmett, died when I was 13.” He took a deep breath. “We went hiking. Emmett knew the mountains like his sleeve and wanted to show me a place where he’d discovered a patch of fire blooms. He knew I liked spicy food and thought we could add some of the flowers to the buns we’d brought with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rimmerath nodded. “I have never tried fire blooms on my food before but I heard about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s delicious,” Andy said, a sad smile on his face. He could still remember Emmett’s excited face when he’d told Andy about them. “We were there and it was amazing. Fire blooms everywhere! They were slowly growing in from the Searing Gorge and tasted really good, even though the edge of Redrige isn’t as hot as they usually like. Then, when we were on our way back down the mountain, the earth beneath us suddenly shook.” Andy took a deep breath. “A hole opened close to me and the ground I was on broke away and I fell. And somehow, Emmett managed to leap after me and grabbed my hand and the edge.” He stopped stroking the cat for a moment, too engrossed in the memory. “He said: ‘Don’t move’, so I tried not to. I was scared, and I could see that he was as well. The earth continued shaking around us, and suddenly the walls of the hole were coming closer. And closer, and closer.” Andy’s voice shook. “I don’t know how he did it, but he somehow managed to throw me out of the hole and on the ground next to it. I scrambled for his hand, tried to grab it, but the hole had been closing in on him and all I could do was watch as it crushed him.” The cat meowed and rubbed against him as his tears fell into her fur. He started stroking her again. It grounded him somewhat. “It … it took me a good hour to go down the mountain alone and another before I reached my parents farm. I told them what had happened and they went there with me, thinking that maybe Emmett had just been trapped beneath the ground. Dad and Mom started digging for him while I began praying to the Light. But … but all we found were his hand and his arm. The rest of his body had been crushed to dust.” Andy wiped the tears away. “Ever since then, my other brother, Roy - who was Emmett’s twin - has been tormenting me, reminding me every day that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am to blame for Emmett’s death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Rimmerath sighed deeply. “What an awful thing to say to another person, especially if that person is your brother. He should have mourned and moved on instead of letting his hurt fester into anger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It got worse when I came back from Pandaria,” Andy wiped the tears away, trying to get through this part without breaking into tears again. “The first few months I was so happy that his words didn’t even touch me, so he became meaner and meaner. And when … when Wra--  … when I got word that someone I was very close to had died on Draenor, he overheard me having a nightmare and intensified his words.” Andy became quieter and quieter the longer he talked. “And then he told me that I poison those around me with my presence and that this is why everyone I like dies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rimmerath shook his head. “His words should mean nothing to you, Andrew. You are not poisoning anyone. Some people just … lash out when they are hurt, intentional or not. Most realize their mistake and apologize after, but there are those that use that hurt as armor and think they will find some peace if they make others suffer as they have suffered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy sighed deeply. “I know that. But … there’s a part of me that can’t help but believe him. It didn’t help that I was hurting as well.” He stroked the cat’s belly without looking, far away in his mind. She purred against his legs. “I … I sometimes wonder what would’ve happened if I had gone with Wrathion to Draenor. Maybe then he wouldn’t be dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andrew,” Rimmerath said, his voice urgent. Andy looked towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andrew,” Rimmerath began once more. “The Black Prince is not dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy dared not breathe. His stroking seized, his eyes widened. He wasn’t entirely sure if he heard correctly. “... What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Black Prince is not dead,” Rimmerath said again, sounding concerned. “Who told you that he was?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I … n-no one.” Andy swallowed. “I just … I heard that a dead dragon had been found on Draenor and … s-since there are no other dragons on that world--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was.” Rimmerath searched through his enchanted bag and pulled something out. “Open your hand.” Once Andy did, he placed a bloodied dragon scale the shape of an egg on his palm. It was bronze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A … a bronze …”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a member of the bronze dragonflight.” The high elf stroked over the scale. The blood had long since dried. “His name was Kairozdormu and he was the actual mastermind of Garrosh’s prison break.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy looked at the scale. The blood on it had been a splatter, as if someone had ripped it off with great gusto, not caring in the least how much damage it would do. The young priest had seen many injuries like this on the battlefield and knew them to be fatal in almost every case. Especially if there wasn’t a healer nearby using the light immediately. It had been the same with King Varian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-And … has Wrathion been seen on Draenor?” He asked, voicing that nagging thought in the back of his mind that told him there was still a chance Wrathion was dead. He gave the scale back to the high elf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was seen,” Rimmerath said, putting the scale away again. “I was not present myself, but I heard that Admiral Taylor was visited by him shortly before he died.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy gulped. “So,” he began carefully. “There … there’s a chance that Wrathion is still alive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so. Especially since I saw one of his agents a short while ago.” Rimmerath stroked the cat as well. She was weary of his touch at first but snuggled against his hand once he moved his long fingers as she liked. “So you see, there is no sense in throwing yourself at death with open arms. Your lover still breathes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blush overcame Andy’s pale features. “Light, how many people know?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rimmerath raised an eyebrow. “I have eyes. And ears. And my room at the Temple of the White Tiger was right next to yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Change of topic,” Andy shrieked, turning crimson. It was, obviously, a great source of amusement for Rimmerath, for the high elf smirked. Andy cleared his throat once he’d calmed down. “Which agent of his did you see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The orcish woman that always accompanied him,” Rimmerath informed the young priest. He pondered for a moment. “What was her name again? One of the directions, though I cannot recall which.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Left,” Andy provided. “She’s Left. I didn’t get it at first as well, but then I saw a world map and got it. Kalimdor is on the left side, so the orc is Left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Rimmerath chuckled. “You have a gift for teaching, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I … thank you,” Andy smiled. He was suddenly in high spirits, felt giddy and hopeful. If Left was still alive, it meant that there was a big chance Wrathion had survived Draenor as well. There was no way Left could’ve been seen if it was otherwise. She would never leave Wrathion’s side except if he ordered so. “Thank you for giving me some hope. I … I had thought him dead and … it broke my heart. I don’t know how many tears I’ve shed ever since I got the message.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are welcome, Andrew,” Rimmerath stood and dusted off his robe. He held out his hand for Andy as well. “It was a big reveal, though, and you need some rest to properly process it. There is a lot you have to think about as well.” His look was pointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy took Rimmerath’s hand and let himself be pulled up by the tall elf. The cat jumped off his lap as he stood and went back to basking in the sun, her job as emotional support done for now.  “I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if you allow me a small advice,” Rimmerath began. “Do not let your worth be dictated by other people. You are a light shining brightly, Andrew. As I said before, it made me miss the Sunwell less when I was in your presence. It gave me peace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You gave me peace,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Andy heard King Wrynn say in his head. He didn’t really understand how, but he’d done it. Maybe it was a talent of his he didn’t know about yet? He would think about it, he promised himself. “I’ll try to take it to heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Rimmerath stared into the distance. The White Lady was rising behind the tall mountain in the northwest. “I will leave you here, now. There is a meeting I have to attend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rim,” Andy said. He surprised the elf when he threw himself into his arms. “Thank you. I feel so much better now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments gaping, Rimmerath closed his mouth and reciprocated the hug. “Anytime, Andrew. If you have other worries, do not hesitate to come to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rimmerath watched the young priest leave and followed him a few steps behind. He made sure Andrew went to the infirmary, rested with his back against the wall while he watched the boy being chided by the head healer. Only when he saw that a few Kirin Tor guards had positioned themselves in front of the building did he continue on his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to the portal room. There were hardly any people so late at night, but he still encountered a few mages reading tomes twice as old as them. He went down the stairs, checked once more he had not been pursued, and took the portal he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the dislocation had ended and his vertigo was gone, Rimmerath found himself standing in front of five dark figures. He kneeled at once, rummaged through his bag and put the bloodied dragon scale on the ground in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have done as I was told,” he said, looking down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the figures stepped forward. They took the scale. “It was unfortunate that it had to be done this way,” they said, their voice high. “But there was no other choice. The prince mustn’t die. Not even by his own means.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Rimmerath said. The voice continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have served us well, Brightsong. We haven’t forgotten how you switched the babies sixteen years ago.” Rimmerath still remembered that night. He’d gotten drunk after, not able to live with his decision otherwise. “It was unfortunate that the other boy had to die, but Anduin Wrynn is too important to just let him perish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The prince is hopeful once more,” another figure stated. “I feel him dreaming. It is clear of whispers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good,” the first voice said. “It seems our mission wasn’t compromised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rimmerath chanced a glance up. “When will you tell the prince of his destiny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As soon as </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop watching us.” The gnome, or Chronormu, better known as Chromie, smiled. “The Infinite Dragonflight won’t know what hit them.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oops I forgot to write down the translation of the whisper 0.0</p><p>(*) Shath’Yar for “I will await you in the dark.”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian wants to hear Genn's counsel on something that has been on his mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I struggled a little bit with this chapter. Had a short writer's block and then my dad had to go to the hospital to get his kidney stones removed. It shook me a little, which is why this chapter is so late.</p><p>Not betaed.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian Wrynn knew he had lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood alone against piles of paperwork, documents containing letters as sharp as razors. He preferred words over letters and swords over words, meaning that this situation truly was one of his own personal nightmares. If he could, he would go back to the front this very moment just to escape the torment he would be bound to for the next few hours. If not days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was nothing he could do to escape. Therefore he sat down, poured himself a cup of tea -- Tiffin had requested he drink it more, as it seemed to calm him down, so he did -- and began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first two dozen were from the nobles of Stormwind, wishing for his rapid recovery and expressing their gratitude to the Light that he was still alive. Some were genuine, but most held just empty words hidden on expensive paper, a plethora of saccharine letters masking the nobles discontentment.  It had taken him years to learn to notice the difference, but eventually, and with Tiffin’s help, he had begun to see through them, read between the lines and saw what those greedy bastards were truly after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian saw it in the next few documents; requisitions to increase the taxes on the population, to raise the prices for crops, butter, milk, sugar, salt and eggs, to ban people from hunting in the woods of Elwynn so that meat would become rare. It was all a ploy, he knew that now, one so that the nobles could earn even more gold while the people of Stormwind Kingdom starved at their doorsteps. It made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it, so he denied his signature on those documents and formulated a letter to the nobles, telling them he would rather discuss this with them in person when he returned to Stormwind. It would buy him some time at least. After it was sealed and waxed he put it aside and started with the next paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued like this for at least a few hours, the pile of papers done growing ever higher. But there was still so much to do, so much to tend to. His apparent death had left the kingdom reeling as well as the other members of the Alliance. And as miraculous as his recovery had been, it gnawed at him that there was still no proper set-up for a person to replace him should he perish in the war with the Legion. Or any war, for that matter. Not until his heir or heiress was born.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least Tiffin was in good health. She had reached the fifth month mark and so far showed no signs of another stillbirth or miscarriage. Varian was happy that he would be a father again. Yet something told him that it would be better if he knew there was a competent healer at her side, ready for any emergency. Just to give the king some peace of mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He read the next paper, the lines blurring before his left eye. Varian rubbed it, the fresh scar pulling at his lid. Andy had done some good work with his healing, the healers had told him, because he would’ve otherwise gone blind on that eye. It wasn’t perfect, though, his sight getting weaker the more he was stressed. He didn’t yet know how it would affect his prowess in battle, but he was sure that he would figure it out far quicker than he’d have liked. The Legion loomed at the horizon after all, ready to strike at a moment’s notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he put the paper away and leaned back in his chair. Closing his eyes for a moment would give his eye some rest and make it easier to go through the rest of the day. But he yearned for a walk, wanted nothing more than to use his legs a little bit now that he was completely healed. He thought about it for a moment, wondering if Genn would accompany him, then shrugged and got up. Good thing that he was already wearing his replacement armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the office he went. His guards followed him, four this time, all of them trained to keep him safe. He usually wasn’t worried without them as well, however having them close eased his mind some, especially since his left eye didn’t serve him as well anymore. Also, those four had been trained by Valeera in secret and knew their way around several weapons. They wouldn’t let any harm come to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though the sky in the north was tinged green by the portal still swirling over the Tomb of Sargeras, it was still a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly and there were hardly any clouds, making it a perfect day for drills or a picnic or a leisure walk through the park. He saw people of many races running through the streets, making their last preparations before their departure. In two days the troops would be sent to several places of interest on the Broken Isles, and the day after that, Varian and Tiffin would return to Stormwind by airship. And if Varian managed to convince Genn of his plan, someone else as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idea of taking Andy with him to Stormwind as his personal healer had struck him late two nights ago when he’d woken from a nightmare, panic still pumping through his veins like poison. In his dream he’d been alone in the cave, his broken body slowly bleeding out. He’d been about to die when the cave collapsed on top of him, buried him alive, and that had been when he woke, sweating and yelling. Tiffin had tried to calm him with her words and her touch, but nothing provided him relief from the floor of fear crashing in on his body. Only the thought of Andy had calmed him some, and after he’d managed to doze until morning arrived, he’d made some plans that settled the fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian arrived at the only park in Dalaran, a marble statue of Archmage Antonidas surrounded by benches and hedges. Several people were here already, young mages learning with the Kirin Tor and a few Pandaren sitting on the grass smoking pipes and drinking tea. They were with the Alliance, he saw, the colors of their tabards giving them away. He sat down close to them on a bench, smelling the herbs in their tea and the dried plants they smoked. When had been the last time he really let himself go and relax? How long since he just sat there and enjoyed the sunlight on his face? It had been too long if he couldn’t remember, that was for sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now was not the time for this. Preparations had to be made if his plan was to be successful. Therefore, he turned to one of his guards. “Fetch King Greymane. Tell him to meet me here.” The guard nodded and went away, the three others taking his place by adjusting their formation. Varian leaned against the bench and closed his eyes in waiting, letting the sun caress his face for a few minutes. He knew Genn wouldn’t take too long, so he wouldn’t have a lot of time to bask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard returned with Genn and his own retinue of guards some twenty minutes later. Since then, the Pandaren had been joined by some of their kinsmen from the Horde side, all of them smoking from the same pipe and talking in that strange language of theirs. Varian wanted to roll his eyes when he saw Genn growling at them, but it was better to hold himself back. There is no need for anyone to see him chastise the other king for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“King Varian,” Genn said as a way of greeting. “You wanted to speak with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Genn.” Varian stood from the bench and walked towards the other. Behind him, the guard fell back into formation. “Walk with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took a few steps together, walked for as long as it took them to get out of earshot of the Horde members nearby. Only once they reached the statue of Antonidas itself did Varian speak again. “There are several things I wanted to discuss with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Genn said, face grim. He probably assumed the worst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is no need to be so stern, Genn, I assure you,” Varian said, a small smile on his lips. He took a deep breath, then, not sure how Genn would react to his request. “I want to take the boy with me to Stormwind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The priest, Andy.” Varian leaned against Antonidas’s statue and crossed his arms. “I don’t want to alarm you, but I’ve had problems since the shore.” He looked around, searching for words to express the cacophony of feelings he felt. “I know we usually don’t talk about our feelings, too busy to tend to all the woes of war. But Genn … I’ve had nightmares. Vicious nightmares. If it isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anduin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, something else plagues my mind. I haven’t slept more than six hours in the last two days.” He took a deep breath, too ashamed to admit what he was about to say, but too scared not to say it. “When the young priest is in my presence, it gives me peace. Makes me able to think. It gives me hope, as pathetic as this might sound coming from a warrior.” Genn’s mouth twitched. Was he angry or in any way opposed to this idea? “Are you against this idea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Genn said, shaking his head. Varian couldn’t place it, but something about it seemed weird. As if Genn was not telling him something. His answer had come too quickly. “I know that you, as king, can assign or relegate someone to positions as you please. It is your right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get to the point, Genn,” Varian sighed. “Let me hear you tell me how stupid I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to say any such thing,” Genn chided. “Just … are you sure you want to take him with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Varian answered the question, completely sure of what he was saying. “I think he can ease my mind enough for me to be the king I need to be right now, and he will be able to help with Tiffin as well. Furthermore, he is familiar with my moods and my injuries, which makes him the perfect candidate to become my personal healer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genn sighed. “I know, Varian, I know. I’m not opposed to the idea, I just want to advise you to be cautious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Varian didn’t see any reason to be this secretive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will put a target on his back. Permanently.” The older king stood beside Varian and looked into the sky, towards the portal still hovering above the Tomb. “There will be demons after him as well as humans, trying to use him to get close to you. Right now, he is just a priest who happened to be in the right place at the right time, doing his duty and saving the king. But if you appoint him your personal healer, he will become a weakness of yours for others to exploit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian struggled and bit his lip. In his quest to get his mind at ease, he had forgotten that he would put Andy in terrible danger. He didn’t know what to do, sure that not taking Andy with him would lead to his kingdom in ruins within the next few months. At times like these, he appreciated the advice the older king could give him. “What do you suggest I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genn thought for a moment. “Have you asked the priest what he wants?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian shook his head. “No, I first wanted your counsel before I put anything in motion, so I haven’t told anyone. Not even Tiffin knows.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I suggest you do that.” Genn put a reassuring hand on Varian’s shoulder. “Talk to him and ask him what he thinks.  Tell him of all the danger he will put himself in if he accepts. And if he’s still willing to go with you after … well, some people go on dangerous missions anyway, consequences be damned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a well meant blow towards Varian, but it still stung. The warrior suddenly realized what he’d put the older man through when he jumped off of that airship. He swallowed. “Genn,” he said. “For what it’s worth--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Genn said harshly. “I don’t need to hear it. You saved our lives and that is all that matters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Varian disagreed. “I put you in a terrible position and for that, I am sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genn sighed deeply. “It’s not the position I struggled with. I’m used to the paperwork after all.” He looked away. Varian suddenly realized that before him stood a broken man, weathered and burdened by both his curse and the death of his son. “I thought … I’d lost a friend. My best friend, in fact.” He looked at Varian again, sadness in his eyes. “We unite in so many aspects, Varian. We both lost our sons. We both want to fight to protect those that are important to us. And we both are tired. Tired of fighting and tired of seeing new graves erected for all those that fought with us.” He cleared his throat. “Apologies, I didn’t want to use so many words. If you’ll excuse me, I’d like to take my leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old worgen turned around. Varian put a hand on his shoulder. “Genn,” he said softly. “There is still another matter I want to talk to you about. A favor I have to ask of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Genn turned to face him. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to formally ask you to be my heir’s godfather.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment passed. “What?” Genn asked, mouth agape. “Why … why me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want my child to be as secure as possible, especially in dire times like this,” he explained. “Therefore, I wanted the best person to be their guardian, should anything happen to me and Tiffin.” He smiled. “And because you’re my best friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…” Genn struggled for words. Varian could see the different emotions swirling in his sad grey eyes. “Apologies, my liege, but your queen doesn’t even like me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian’s expression turned serious. “I know of course of the animosity between you two. She has never forgiven you for how you locked Gilneas away during the First and Second War. However, you are the best suited for this position. If anything were to happen to me or to Tiffin, be it through the means of an assassin or the Legion itself -- I need to make sure that my heir is secure. Her scorn is but a childish notion compared to the dangers that lie ahead, so I’m sure she’ll get over it.” After a moment, he added, “She </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get over it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--” Genn swallowed, then bowed his head towards Varian. “I -- I’d be honored to accept.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian felt the warmth of gratitude settle in his stomach, the fear he’d held close to his heart easing some. He nodded. “Thank you. You honor me with your acceptance.” He held out his hand, hoping that his apology had come through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had, for Genn’s hand closed around his own warmly seconds later. “Don’t worry, Varian. I’ll look after your </span>
  <em>
    <span>heir</span>
  </em>
  <span> and, if the Light is kind, all that’ll come after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Genn.” Varian wondered why Genn had stressed the word heir so, but didn’t dwell on it too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And when they’re old enough to ask me why you aren’t with them anymore, I’ll tell them the truth.” Genn’s eyes shone with mirth. It suited them far better than the frown he always wore. “That you tried to use your thickheaded skull as a weapon against the Legion and died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian laughed. “Please don’t tell them that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t give me a reason to, Varian.” Genn looked at the sky again. “But I have to leave you here, my friend. I have a meeting to attend with our favorite spymaster. And I think I’m already running late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do what you must,” Varian said, didn’t even want to know what the meeting was about. Genn would inform him in the morning. “I have to get back to the paperwork as well.” He looked at Genn in good humour. “Trade?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in a million years,” Genn laughed as well as he turned. “Have fun in your misery. That’s what you get for almost dying on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try not to do it again,” Varian called after him, still grinning. His mood had lifted, his spirit was soaring high. His best friend had forgiven him for his stunt and had accepted being his heir’s godfather, and on top of that, he’d given him sound advice on how to proceed. He felt better, sure he could take on the mountain of paperwork in record time. And after, he would do something else. He turned to one of his guards. “Go to the infirmary and have Andrew Baker sent to my quarters for dinner. And tell my wife to expect a guest this evening.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was actually supposed to end differently, but then Genn got emotional &gt;_&gt; He needed to say his mind, though, so the next chapter will be the dinner scene. Aaaaaaaaand maybe something else. <em>laughs diabolically</em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>